


The Cat's Meow

by Kalikuks



Series: BLM Gift Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Catboy Hanzo Shimada, Curse Breaking, Cursed Hanzo, Flirty Hanzo, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Hanzo Cursed to be a Cat, Hanzo is an affectionate cat, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jesse's just trying to deal, M/M, Mild Suggestive Themes, Rancher Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse adopts a cat from a shelter in order to make his ranch house a little homier after losing his previous cat to old age. Turns out the new cat he brings home is more than just a cat.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --BLM Donation Gift Fic.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: BLM Gift Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768798
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurama3173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/gifts).



> I know I LITERALLY said I was going to take a break from writing but in order to help the incredibly important #BlackLivesMatter movement I'm incentivizing people to make donations to aid the protestors. In exchange for proof of donation sent to my Twitter DMs with a recent timestamp, I'll write you a ficlet of 500-1000 words with your prompt/pairing of choice (If I can contain myself. I tend to get Wordy). Any amount of donation counts.
> 
> If you too want to donate and help, please follow the links in the author note following the ficlet. 
> 
> This one is for Kurama3173, who requested Jesse accidentally adopting Cursed-to-be-a-Cat Catboy Hanzo whose curse is broken because he falls in love with Jesse. Thank you so much for donating to an important cause and I hope you enjoy the Fic!

Jesse had adopted the little fella from the shelter a few months back. It had taken some time to find the perfect little kitty cat to make his home feel a little warmer again after the loss of Belle, the last beloved cat to occupy the McCree ranch house with Jesse.

The newest addition to the McCree household is an adorable grump of what the shelter attendant _assumed_ was a Bombay cat. With an adorable little kitty glare to boot. The newcomer, who Jesse dubbed Billy the Cat, had immediately strutted out of his cat carrier like he owned the place, claiming the worn cushion of Jesse’s armchair as his as soon as he had spotted it.

That’s where the cat is sitting now, though he’s got to deal with Jesse’s lap between himself and the soft cushion. Jesse doesn’t think the kitty minds much. At first Billy the Cat had been so cold and aloof, but after more time with Jesse he really opened up, becoming incredibly affectionate. It’s one of the normal cat things Billy the Cat does now, climb into Jesse’s lap when he feels like it. Which is all the time.

Otherwise, there's a few little things of interest that Billy the Cat does that none of the other cats Jesse’s owned did. Doors for one do not stop him. Jesse’s found the sleek little cat accompanying him _outside_ while Jesse tends the few dairy cows he’s got. Even after he’s made absolutely sure that Billy the Cat has not slipped between his legs when he exits.

At one point he even caught the little guy in the act when he forgot his sunglasses inside the house. Jesse turned back towards the house to go get them when suddenly the door swung open with Billy’s little paws clutched around the doorknob. He seemed quite startled to see Jesse and immediately hopped off the door and started rolling around on the porch to look adorable and unassuming before Jesse let the kitty cat accompany him while he did the chores.

Jesse’s also never met a cat with the same sleep schedule as a human. Billy seems more than content to keep the same hours as Jesse. Rising early in the morning and turning in when Jesse himself goes to bed. Curled up at the foot of the bed when Jesse first brought him home and he’d been aloof, but now the little kitty is often curled up on the pillow next to Jesse’s head.

All of his other cats were absolute terrors when it came to the nighttime hours. Jesse can’t remember how many times he had to pull Old Silver out of the rafters in the basement because the old grey tabby got himself stuck up there while on many a nighttime adventure. At least Jesse will never worry about Billy the Cat doing the same.

He smiles a little as he scratches gently at the scruff of Billy’s neck as the cat sits content in his lap while they share the armchair. Those low, choppy purrs soon beginning. Sometimes Billy sounds a little bit like a tiny motorcycle if he really gets going. Jesse hums an old country tune he remembers his momma humming when she felt content enough to relax. Billy might be weird as all get out for a cat, but Jesse’s gotta admit he’s been a good, loving companion.

Jesse gently lifts Billy off of his lap and turns him in his hands, gently holding the cat under his forelegs. Gently he presses his forehead to Billy the Cat’s and makes little kissy noises. Today was a rough day of work, and being silly and affectionate with no-one to judge but the lovable little cat that’s the subject of his baby talk sounds like a good way to continue relaxing.

“Gosh, yer a right cute lil’ fella,” Jesse coos, “Pretty kitty!”

Billy the Cat looks rather smug and basks in the attention. He even nuzzles against Jesse, rubbing his little face against Jesse’s scruffy beard. Jesse can’t help but give that little kitty nose a kiss.

That’s when the strangest thing happens. Suddenly there’s a poof of some kinda energy, and it’s enough that it knocks the armchair off-kilter. It sends Jesse backwards still in the armchair and he instinctively tries to move Billy closer to his chest to make sure the kitty is alright even as he himself is going down. The body he’s still got his arms around is much bigger than Billy was.

When _whatever_ that strange poof of smoke clears, Jesse finds he’s not got ahold of Billy anymore at all, but a very muscular, very _naked_ Japanese man. Jesse’s about to ask where the hell this guy came from when the _fella’s_ long, sleek tail flicks behind him in agitation and he lifts his head, little kitty ears pressed flat in annoyance as he stares at Jesse.

“Not exactly how I was hoping to regain my human guise when the curse placed on me broke, but I’ll take what I can,” the man says, Jesse watching as those very soft looking lips pull down into a frown, those high cheekbones a lovely pink. “Ah, my apologies my dear, I’m probably squishing you.”

He sits up which does nothing to hide his nudity, Jesse averts his eyes out of politeness, mind turning over the fact that the stranger just called him _my dear_. The man in the meantime just simply stretches and that tail flicks side to side before he walks over and pulls Jesse’s favourite old throw blanket off the couch and curls up in it, purring for a brief moment as he nuzzles and sniffs at it. Jesse, still in shock, moves robotically to right the armchair and settles back into it.

“Hanzo.” The strange cat man says after a while of inspecting his claws in the awkward silence.

“Huh?”

“My real name is Hanzo,” the cat man, or Hanzo rather, repeats as he gives Jesse a little smirk, “though the name you gave me was cute. Of course, a handsome cowboy like yourself _would_ have an outlaw naming theme. Your last cat was named after Belle Starr, yes~?”

Jesse’s cheeks slowly warm in embarrassment and Hanzo chuckles warmly. The strange cat man seems to eye up Jesse before Hanzo sends a flirty little wink Jesse's way. Jesse's face darkens further, but he admits to himself and himself only that he finds he doesn't mind the attention from such a handsome fella, even if he was a full cat only moments before. 

“Do not worry, your adorable little secret is safe with me,” Hanzo says as he examines his claws again. He pauses for a moment as if considering something before he very affectionately teases, “Though I would be more likely to keep it if you would feed me something better than that terrible dry food. Salmon perhaps? Fresh. Perhaps for a dinner date?”

The situation is so absurd that Jesse merely nods. He makes a mental note that the next time he adopts a cat he’ll have to make sure to ask the shelter employees if any of them are actually very flirty and handsome cursed men…  
  
 _Though_ , he admits to himself while looking Hanzo over, _it sure ain't a bad thing._

**Author's Note:**

> Want to help an imperative cause and get to request your own ficlet? Then check out [My Twitter Thread](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin/status/1267199748714508289?s=20)and follow the instructions!
> 
> If you don't want a ficlet but still want to help, please check out [This Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/dehyedration/status/1266017885987786753?s=20) for ways you can.
> 
> Black Lives Matter.


End file.
